Angel of death: Part 2
by Unknownwriter20
Summary: Set during CA:CW. ON HOLD/REWRITE With SHIELD being disbanded and all of the files being released so the world knows about Natasha's and Alexia's dark past, the avengers are split in middle. To follow orders and be limited to what they can do by signing the treaty or going against orders and becoming a fugitive. How will Nat and Alexia handle this with different views? NatashaxOFC
1. Chapter 1

_My eyelids refused to open, and my body felt heavy. Pain was a constant running throughout my body. It felt like flames had touched every nerve. I had no concept of time. I couldn't move but I could hear him talking. He then said "Again." The current spread through my broken body and I couldn't contain my scream of pain. I gasped for breath when the shocks subsided, but my body remained twitching. I managed to pry my eyes open to locate and glare at my captor. He just grinned and pressed down on the switch and the torture started all over again. The last thing I heard was "You will comply."_

I awoke with a start. My panicked breathing gradually slowed to a steady rhythm. I didn't feel Nat next to me and looked over to find her gone but refused to panic as I knew she would either be training or in the kitchens. I slowly sat up and stretched out my muscles. My bare feet padded silently as I made my way to the bathroom. I knew we had a mission later this evening in Lagos. I took a quick shower and then got dressed in a grey tank top, black shorts, black trainers. I slipped on my jacket on over the top and made my way towards Tony's workshop.

I laughed as I watched Tony get electrocuted as he tried to fix his suit's hand. It had been damaged during a mission, so he was now attempting to fix it. I had been down here for the past two hours talking to him about my suit adjustments. He sent a half-hearted glare my way, but I just laughed in response. His eyes narrowed at me in suspicion and said, "You're not doing this are you?" I let out a scoff and said "Tony, who do you think I am?" I laughed again as he just let out a sigh. "I'll leave you to it anyway. I'm going to check on my wife." He let out a chuckle and said, "I still can't believe she's married!" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What, the matter of fact that she married, or the fact she's gay?" He looked at incredulously and said "BOTH!" I just laughed and shook my head as I made my way upstairs.

Tony had been helping me over the past year with my powers. Bruce had disappeared after the whole Ultron fiasco. Me and Tony had discovered that I could send out electrical charges that can not only disable electronics but also stop someone's heart so due to that, I had to lower the amount of charge I would release. I could also become invisible to others by using shadows which is handy during missions. I'm the stealth option. I knew we had a mission coming up soon so I headed towards where I knew my wife would be.

I entered the training room to find Natasha, no surprise, wiping the floor with some agents. Some of the new agents stopped and stared at me. I let a chuckle out and said "Nat, least give them a chance?" She looked my way as she dodged a punch thrown her way and raised an eyebrow. She responded with fake innocence "But that's no fun." I smirked and walked towards her and said, "Alight. Challenge accepted. Shall we show them how it's done dear?" she smirked and nodded. I took off my jacket, so I was left in a grey tank top. I smirked as my wife's eye swept over my figure. Her tongue darting out and licking her lips. I stepped up to the matt. I rolled my shoulders and put a relaxed but defensive stance up. "Ready?" She grinned and attacked.

I blocked with my forearm and my fist struck but Nat dodged. It went like that, trading blows for a good ten minutes. Soon, I had her pinned with a knife to her throat. My grin near feral as I stated, "I win." She smirked up at me saying "You sure about that?" I looked down to my stomach when I felt pressure and found her own knife against my kidney. I pouted and said, "No reward then?" I saw the playful glint in her eyes as she then flipped us, so she was on top and leant in and whispered "Oh, I'm not too sure about that." I couldn't help the shiver that went through my body as she nipped my ear before Nat pulled back and smirked. Her eyes were light with happiness and arousal. She was flushed slightly. I swear I just fall more in love with her every day. I squeezed her hips slightly. But before I could say anything, she got off me and dismissed the agents. I knew I would get her back later. I jumped up off the floor and stretched out my now slightly sore muscles.

I just watched her leave until Steve came in from his jog and came up next to me. "Alex, you ready?" I looked him and smiled saying "Yeah Steve. My electrical charge is controlled." He nodded and smiled back at me. I spent the next hour or two conversing with Steve and Clint when he joined. "So, Clinton, how's your new archer doing?" New archer was code for his family and his newest addition, Nathaniel. Me and Nat visited as often as we could. I was also known as Auntie Lex. Me and Nat were thinking of a family of our own but after everything settled and were retired. Clint responded with a small smile "They are great. You going to be there for his party?" I scoffed and looked him like he was stupid to even ask that. I replied "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll never forget that, especially if there's cake!" Steve laughed as Clint chuckled and said, "You'll have to come at some point." I nodded.

I then noticed my wife had gone. I smirked as I knew she would be back in our room. I said bye to the guys and got a knowing look from Clint, but I just flipped him off and he laughed.

I quickly made my way to our room and entered quietly. I saw Nat in a towel near our bed. I saw her tense but then relaxed when I wrapped my arms round her waist. "Hey." I kissed her neck as she responded "Hi." I could tell something was bothering her, so I squeezed her waist slightly and said, "What is wrong love?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and replied "Nothing, it's just I have a bad feeling is all." I raised my eyebrow, but I could tell she was serious. Nat 'feelings' usually don't lie. "Ok. I'll stay vigilant." She let out a sigh "I'm sure it's nothing." I could tell she was still tense, so I let a cheeky grin overtake my face. "Well, I have just the distraction for you love. I'm here to collect my reward." She quirked an eyebrow and responded, "Oh yeah?" I nodded and she laughed saying "What reward would you like Lex?" I just kissed her and said, "Just being with you is reward enough Natasha." She smiled and she fell back onto the bed. I pulled her close and we spent hours just talking and kissing now and again. I could tell Nat was worried and disturbed slightly by her 'bad feeling' but I brushed it off as nerves and just enjoyed the peace we had. However, I knew the peace wouldn't last.

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with work. Also, Pride is this weekend but unfortunately, I can't go as I am working :( but more money so can't complain too much :D. Anyways, welcome to Part two of Angel of Death. I hope you enjoy!**

**I am a complete idiot because I somehow got the movies completely mixed up so apologies for that. **

**Updated 03/02/20 **


	2. Chapter 2-Lagos

**Ok, I did not realise how long I had left this. I was focusing more on my Harry Potter fic and uni, but I am on my third year now and with working on top of that, I will try to make time to update as soon as I can.**

**I also may transfer this onto the first one, making it into one; like I have done with my other fic.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoy!**

I smiled as I asked my wife as Steve was talking to Wanda. "This remind of anything love?" She gave me a small smile. "That cute little coffee shop when we were on our extended honey-moon in Italy?" I hummed in response while taking a sip of my coffee. "We should go there again." I smiled and replied, "Redo of our honey-moon?" Her eyes lit up and her smile widened. Even though we had been talking amongst ourselves, we still had been listening to Steve and Wanda's conversation. Nat spoke up, "It's also bullet proof." I continued, "which means private security, which means more guns…" and Nat finished saying in her sarcastic way, "Which means more headaches for some, probably us." Wanda responded with "You know I can move things with my mind, right?" I chuckled quietly as Natasha responded with, "Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Sam spoke into the coms saying, "Anyone ever tell you your paranoid?" Nat smirked at me and replied, "Not to my face, why, you hear something?" I let out a quiet laugh. Cap suddenly said, "He's not hitting the police station." Me and Nat looked at one another and got up smoothly. I spotted a bike, as did Natasha. She got to it before me and I slipped onto the back, holding onto her waist.

"Rumlow has a bioweapon." Nat spoke into the coms. "We're on it." I leapt off the back of the bike and my knee smashed into the guys skull with a crack. I moved smoothly onto the targets and soon enough they had been taken care of. I looked up in time to see Rumlow put Nat into the back of the truck, closing the hatch after chucking a grenade in. I felt my own rage swell up but remained in control and launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground, managing to slow him down a little before he punched me. I was launched back the same time as the grenade went off. I groaned as I could feel that my ribs had broken since he used that machine. I looked over as I felt them healing to see him fire at Cap, sending him flying. I looked over at Nat and despite the soot and dirt on her face, she seemed unharmed. We nodded to one another and grabbed chased after the guys when they started to split off.

Me and Nat managed to get the bioweapon. Nat had caught it before it had hit the ground while I subdued the other guy. I laughed as Sam said for Nat to 'Pet' red falcon. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a huge explosion rang out and I looked up to find the building burning. I nodded to Natasha and we jogged over just as Cap said we need fire and rescue. Wanda's face was devastated. Her hands were trembling, and I quickly ran over to her and said, "Hey sweetheart, it was an accident alright? Now, come on, let us get as many people as we can out." I squeezed her shoulder and she quickly helped me into the burning building. Thanks to my fast healing factor, I could last longer without oxygen than the average human. Even though it hurt, I continued to guide people out of the building while in the back of mind, I wondered what the consequences would be of the collateral damage and innocents that had been killed and I knew nothing good would come out this; even if we all know it had been an accident.


End file.
